The Ultimate Battle Part 1
Chris: "Last time on Total Drama Revenge of the Island, I decided to let the contestants experience the treachery of the danger zone full of mutant creature's that used to be wildlife, toxic waste and an earthquake! Many of the contestants were split leading to some interesting interactions between them as they were being captured by a spider, who in reality was Izzy! The Mutant Maggots lost for the first time! In the end it was Rodney who was eliminated, and afterwards I gave everyone a huge buffet! Why, find out on this episode of Total Drama Revenge of the Island!" -- Total Drama Revenge of the Island theme plays -- Inside the mess hall, everyone was groaning and moaning since they were up all night. Sugar: (yawns) "I'm so tried I could sleep all winter!" Topher: "I think I have bags under my eyes!" Jasmine was at a corner of the mess hall, shivering in fear. Jasmine: (Confessional) "Yeah, I have claustrophobia. I just can't stand being cramped in a room with dozens of people!" Zoey: "Jasmine? You okay?" Jasmine: "Yeah. I'm fine..." Zoey: (gives her some juice) "Just thought of offering you some juice." Jasmine: "Thanks." Jasmine drinks it and took a deep breath. Jasmine: "Thanks." Meanwhile Mike hugs himself while Cameron looks at him. Cameron: "You okay Mike?" Mike: "Huh? Oh yeah. I am, why you asked?" Cameron: "Well, you were hugging yourself, like you were scared." Mike: "I was just clearing my head." Mike: (Confessional) "Okay, call me crazy, but I think last night, I couldn't summon my other personalities and I don't know why! That might seem strange, but I'm used to them popping up from time to time! Maybe it's time that I ask out Zoey!" Outside, Amy was putting on white powder to cover up her mole. Amy: (Confessional) "This time, everyone's going to love me and hate Samey!" Then Chris and Chef walked in. Chris: "Good morning campers! Hoped you had a good night's sleep cause your going to need it for today's challenge!" Everyone groaned. Dakota: "It's because of you that my acting career will collapse!" Chris: "Yeah... Nobody cares Dakota." Dakota: "Hmph!" Topher: (chuckled) "Man Chris, you sure are a riot. Thought of having someone to host with you?" Chris: "I already have one and he did a sucky job last night." Topher: "Maybe you can get someone better with a younger age and nice hair." Chris: "Yeah... No! Anyway, on to the challenge." The others moaned. Then they arrived at the coliseum. Chris: "Today's challenge is going to test your brute strength, cause if you want to stay in this game and win, you have to fight for it!" Cameron: (Confessional) (breaths heavily into a paper bag) "I'm going to die today! I'm going to die!" Chris: "You'll all be fighting each other and the first team to lose all their members first will vote someone out!" Scarlett: (vomiting) "Is that why we have food poisoning and insomnia?" Chris: "Yes, yes it is!" Then everyone else vomited. Chris: "Chef, time to clean this mess?" Chef: (mumbling) "Stupid kids!" Chris: "Oh, and just to make things more difficult, you'll also be battling some mutant creature's....from the danger zone that is!" Sky: "Seriously?!" Lightning: "Ha! The Lightning isn't afraid of mutants. Even cream puff Sky is scared than the other losers." Annoyed Sky kicks Lightning in the legs and Lightning yelp in pain. Lightning: "Ow! That smarts!" Sky: (confessional) "I know I shouldn't had done that to one of my teammates but Lightning is very rude." Jo: "Heh, nice kick Sky Diver." Sky: "Well he kinda deserved that!" Chris and Chef walked up into the seats. Chris: "Let the battle begin!" Chef: "You know these kid's parents could sue you!" Chris: "That's a risk I'm willing to take!" Then Chris pressed a button which released all the mutant creature's from down below. Mike: "Ah crud!" Dave: "Yep, we're dead!" Sam: "I'm too young and handsome to die!" Jo: "Ha!" Sam: "Well I'm too young!" Dakota giggled. Dakota: (confessional) "Have to say, Sam is very cute... and handsome... Wait, did I say that about a geek? No, Sam is different..." Chris: "You have five minutes to choose your armor and weapons. Good luck." The Mutant Maggots search through the weapons. Zoey: "Oh, I don't know what to choose..." Mike: "So uh, Zoey, how are you lately?" Zoey: "Oh going good. Thanks for asking." Mike chuckled. Zoey: "Think you can help me pick a weapon best for me?" Mike: "Uh sure, sure...I uh, wanted to ask you something beforehand!" Mike hands Zoey a bow and arrows. Zoey: "Oh really, well what is it?" Mike: "I, uh, hope you don't get hurt!" (chuckles nervously) Zoey: "Uh thanks?" Mike: (Confessional) "Okay, maybe I could use some help! Maybe Cameron could assist me! He's probably talked to lots of girls!" Dakota struggled to hold on to a sword. Dakota: "This is really heavy!" Sam: "Just use both hands. It'll be much easier that way, I know!" Dakota: "You've held a sword before?" Sam: "Uh, yeah!" Sam: (Confessional) "It was small and I used it for a video game!" Notes *Cameron, Mike, Max and Anne Maria and voted for Rodney. *Jasmine, Zoey and Sammy voted for Amy. *Amy and Rodney voted for Sammy. Story was written by me and :iconmastergamer20: Tell me what you think of this and what your predictions are in the comments section below! Thanks!